Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World
|image=Planet_Earth.jpg |kanji=鵺的 準惑星 制定 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nueteki Junwakusei Seitei |literal english=Dramatic World Creation |english tv=The Dawn of Creation |viz manga=Creation of the Resplendent World |game names=Physical Plane: Divine Genisis |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans |related jutsu=Chibaku Tensei |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Collaboration Techniques |jutsu type=Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |users=Ukyo Hara |hand signs=Yin Horse, Dog, Ram, Hare, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Tiger , Horse, Monkey, Ram, Dog, Monkey, Rat, Ox, Snake, Yang Boar, Dog, Ram, Tiger, Yin Dragon, Snake, Yang Horse, Ox, Snake, Boar, Yang Dog, Ram, Tiger, Yin Dragon, Snake, Horse, Dog, Yin Ram, Hare, Yang Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Yang Snake, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Yin Snake, Dragon, Hare, Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Rat, Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga, Game, Movie }} This is single handedly the most powerful technique ever witnessed by human eyes on the physical plane and was invented and crafted designed by the messiah of the shinobi world, Ukyo Hara. The original idea behind the conception of the technique was to create a utopian world in which citizenship is not given out, it is earned and to display a force that most would consider the power of a god and to completely rearrange the landscape on a global scale. As it is formed, the skies are darkened to signify its completion, for miles around, the world will be eclipsed in its might. Thus its creation will herald a new age, the in which all is at peace. Description This is a technique where Ukyo’s mastery over the fundamental elements comes into play and used in profound new ways. Akin to the creation of the infamous , Ukyo will gather a large amount of earth chakra, natural energy and physical plane energy and will insert it into the earth. After this is done, a large amount of large boulders will suspend themselves in the air for miles around, making attacks on Ukyo during this technique quite cumbersome. Then along with the Earth Titan , he will then cause a massive sphere of earth to arise from the ground and that sphere will hover into the upper stratosphere. The total radius of the sphere is 100sq km and weighs a staggering 31 quadrillion metric tons. At this size, the sphere shall have its own magnetic and gravitational field. The gravitational field is nearly 10 times as strong as the Earths. The sphere is then compressed therefore increasing its density. Its inner core is composed of a handful neutrons. The friction of all the earth moving will cause its core to heat up exponentially producing large volumes of magma from within in a short time span. This sphere will then carry both Ukyo and the opponents into the air and will remain in orbit for the rest of the duration of the technique. It will remain in low orbit even after Ukyo's death, which is quite remarkable. Ukyo will then summon the Fire Titan Agapios to summon numerous volcanoes which will create large volumes of magma and they will also produce the early atmosphere. The amount of sulfur may cause the opponent to choke and cough as ashes and smoke will cloud their view and enter their lunges. Numerous formations of magma will on this planet resembling a meteor shower with darkened skies. Next, Ukyo will surround the entire sphere with water. Ukyo will then summon the Water Titan Oceanus, he will then use the to release an enormous amount of water, enough to create a small ocean over the sphere. He will then summon the Wind Titan Typhon and will cause a large wind storm and to help generate a large "extraterrestrial" storm along with the Lightning Titan Garen to create large volumes of natural lightning. The entire sphere will be covered in chaos and turmoil as the creation technique is near its pinnacle. Water in the atmosphere slowly cools the surface of the planet and forms the oceans and will thus create small land masses (small islands). After the turmoil, Ukyo would have created a miniature planet in a similar function to the terraforming technique producing its own oxygen. With the size of this technique, it is extremely durable, even taking multiple attacks from Geryon the planet still maintained its shape. Even a tailed-beast ball from the couldn’t destroy this technique or effectively halt its sight capturing creation. This majestic technique involves the use of natural energy, chakra, and the primal energy from the physical plane to ensure its creation will becoming the utopia for many. The damaging portion of this technique is its initial creation, with the large amount of earth, water, wind and lighting during the zenith, defense has been categorized as useless with this technique. Those with the flight technique will find it hard pressed to escape the gravitational pull of the newly formed planet. Variations Once finished, Ukyo will insert his unique natural chakra, and will into the core of the planet. The planet will treat people other than Ukyo as a virus that needs to be eradicated. The planet will use all of its resources to try and destroy the threat. With this Ukyo has created multiple variations of the most powerful technique in the physical plane. The variations include a literal hell, where sprout throughout the planet using mainly, Agapios and Nimrod. Green Planet Ukyo then employs his elements along with the Titans Nimrod, Agapios, Typhon, Garen and Oceanus in a hidden ability utilizing five separate chakra natures to incorporate growth of grass, moss, biosphere and jungles planting the planet with large trees and water falls. This ability takes notes from Gaoh's Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii technique. Once formed, the planet becomes self-sustaining with its own hydrological cycle. The green version in a sense, represents the shinobi world itself and is inhabitable at this point. However, the plant life here is on par with the highly sought after technique and are highly carnivorous and extremely poisonous. The plants here are the same size of an average adult male, and their poison has a extreme numbing effect causing compartment syndrome. Survival for this technique is possible as any fire technique will cause the plants to recede and stop their advances. Drawbacks Since the landmass is higher in the atmosphere, it will become harder to breathe and the sunlight will become exceptionally bright. The amount of chakra used in this technique is considered impossible even for the strongest shinobi. However, the titans that Ukyo summon supplements this technique making it easier to use. This technique also completely drains Ukyo's stamina, rendering him susceptible to outside attacks. Still, this technique requires the equivalent of all of Ukyo's elemental techniques combined. The ridiculous amount of hand seals makes this technique very hard to use during battle. Which why Ukyo needs to have a preparation time for this technique which is about roughly ten minutes of gaining chakra and physical plane energy. Once this technique is started, it will be hard to stop as anyone within 100 square kilometer radius will become fuel for this technique. Trivia *This technique incorporates the most hand seals used in a jutsu so far in the series with 53. *As the Messiah, Ukyo proclaims this to be his most powerful yet most magnificent technique in his arsenal yet the most destructive one to date. *Ukyo states that only the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki, is capable of stopping this technique with his Sakra Devanam Indra or with the Phagaro Rooho technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Collaboration Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu